


Часть 1,     Легенды у костра    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Что же Вы стоите? Подходите ближе к моему костру, присаживайтесь поудобнее. А я расскажу Вам одну легенду.





	Часть 1,     Легенды у костра    —            ориджинал

Сегодня я хочу рассказать одну любопытную историю. Подвиньтесь ближе к костру, достаньте самое терпкое вино и закутайтесь в плащ — сегодняшняя ночь весьма холодна, пусть сейчас и лето. Но не бойтесь — огонь Вас не обожжет и не укусит. Сегодня он горит, чтобы согреть наши замёрзшие и продрогшие сердца.

Хотите, касайтесь его руками, отогревайте пальцы. А хотите, просто задумчиво смотрите, как замысловато пляшет пламя, рассыпая во все стороны искры. Или взгляните, как ярко сияют звёзды над головой.

Для моей истории лучшей погоды, чем сейчас, уже не найти. Такие ночи словно созданы для того, чтобы рассказывать друг другу легенды, которые порой давно уже позабыты.

Вы знаете, что на свете есть множество суеверий, легенд и мифов, в которые люди верят. Часть из них — правда, часть — нет. Но об этом Вам можем сказать лишь мы, странники, вечность блуждающие по миру и рассказывающие правду. Вижу в Ваших глазах недоверие и усмешку, бросьте. Поверьте хотя бы на одну ночь, что порой суеверия и легенды не лгут, а что будет дальше, если не поверите, — тут уж Ваша судьба Вам расскажет.

Очень далеко отсюда есть страна. Очень далеко — до неё не дойти за день. Впрочем, как и за неделю. Вам не хватит и целой жизни, чтобы до неё дойти, ведь эта страна скрыта очень тщательно. Если же вы попытаетесь отправиться туда, в надежде хотя бы посмотреть на нее, что ж, Вас предупреждали.

Сначала путь в эту страну проходит через редкий лес. Солнце ласково светит над головой, согревая, кое-где летают и поют птички, бегают маленькие звери. Они весело перекликаются между собой, почти не таясь.

Вокруг благодать. Но даже здесь может подстерегать некоторая опасность. Ягоды. Этих красных и белых сочных ягод, задумчиво раскачивающихся на ветру, избегают звери, нечисть и умные люди. Я Вас предупреждаю, так что теперь и Вы тоже умные люди.

Со временем деревьев становится все больше, кусты бережно покрывают собой ямы и овраги, кое-где трава доходит почти до пояса. Повсюду мелькают тропки, они запутывают Вас, петляют, ветвятся. Одна ведет к поляне, на которой растут пышные и яркие цветы невиданной красоты. Другая приведет к весело журчащей речушке. Кажется заглянешь в нее и провалишься в небо, упадешь на пушистые облака — настолько там чистая и прозрачная вода. А где-то из-за деревьев настороженно смотрит зверь, но он близко не подойдёт — ему незачем. Он лишь отпугнёт Вас блеском глаз, чтобы Вы не свернули с тропинки.

Ведь чем дальше в лес, тем деревья гуще. Тропки пропадают, кроны медленно смыкаются над головой, деревья все ближе друг к другу, а трава, уже везде доходящая до пояса, царапает ноги, тонкими лезвиями проходится по ткани и коже доспехов. Трава так и норовит запутаться в ремнях сапогов, так и стремится опутать ноги. Ветви все тоньше и тоньше, они рвут волосы и неприятно хлещут по лицу, пока Вы продираетесь сквозь них, прикрываясь руками или безжалостно перерубая оружием. Дикие звери настороженно смотрят из чащи, скаля зубы. Они не привыкли, что тут может оказаться человек, они не знают, что такое страх перед ним. Они ждут того удачного момента, чтобы напасть и утащить за ноги в свою нору или берлогу. Про следующие леса я Вам рассказывать не буду, ведь если Вы отправились туда, то я о Вас больше никогда не услышу. Мне лучше и не знать, что с Вами случилось, — мое старое изношенное сердце уже не переживет этого.

Так о чем я?.. Ах да, леса все тянутся, тянутся, тянутся, но рано или поздно они заканчиваются, как и все в нашей жизни. И за лесами нам открывается невероятная в своей красоте картина: живописные горы, бескрайние поля, густые зелёные леса, бурные реки, спокойные и тихие озера… Именно здесь лежит страна, название которой время давным-давно стерло своей заботливой и неумолимой рукой.

Именно здесь живут боги. Ну же, не смейтесь, они там действительно живут, причем очень хорошо. Когда ежесекундно над чем-то работаешь, каждому захочется хорошо и комфортно жить.

Так и с богами. Они с удовольствием вдыхали запах душистых трав, пели с громом, танцевали с реками, шептали время с ветром, ткали судьбу, ласково перебирая нити и вплетая их в долгий, неразрывный узор жизни.

Большей частью они жили вполне дружно. Но, как всегда бывает, везде найдется человек, — а в нашем случае, бог, — который отличался от других. Он был воплощением самого пламени: вспыльчивым, обидчивым, смертоносным и прекрасным. Он хоть и старался общаться мирно с другими богами, однако он не всегда мог сдержать свою натуру, и тогда он разрывался шквалом оскорблений, обидных слов, колких, как самая тонкая и острая игла, пылающих и клокочущих внутри как ураган.

Тогда как раз наступила неделя жизни в облике человека. Боги выполняли свои привычные обязанности и придумывали, как на этот раз они будут выглядеть. Каждому хотелось провести эту секунду вечности в приятном и уютном облике.

В один из дней этой недели тринадцать богов собрались на пир. Они любили их устраивать, ведь именно там можно было отдохнуть, пообщаться, выпить нектара в приятной компании, поспорить о вечном и нескончаемом — о Средимирье, где живете Вы, люди.

Зал, в котором собрались боги, был не большим и не маленьким; он был ровно таким, чтобы каждый чувствовал себя уютно. На стенах горели факела, которые своим светом все сглаживали. Даже обычно острые углы мебели казались мягкими и уютными.

Боги смеялись, показывали свои облики, красуясь, рассказывали друг другу небылицы, придуманные забавными людьми, делились впечатлениями от прошедших дней, которые они провели порознь. Запах пряного нектара приятно щекотал их ноздри, человеческие глаза радостно и весело смотрели, запечатляя на сетчатке временной оболочки увиденные образы. Боги с удовольствием касались обликов друг друга, запоминая и откладывая в памяти каждое впечатление, восхищались, смеялись.

В этом зале царили веселье и смех, а где-то одиноко сидел бог огня. Он узнал о пире тринадцати, когда огонь ласково протрещал-проскрипел ему эту новость. Бог хмурился; внутри у него кипела обида и непонимание: почему его не пригласили, они же нормально общались? Что он сделал не так?

Все в нем бурлило и кипело, как горячая текучая лава, обида и злость магмой растекались по его человеческим венам, укрывали полупрозрачной красной вуалью глаза.

Бог сжал кулаки и рассыпался искрами, в другой миг появляясь на пороге того самого зала.

Смех медленно застыл в воздухе. Рассыпались хрустальными осколками уют и покой, казалось, все замерло. Лишь шевелились огненными змеями волосы обиженного бога да полыхал бледно-голубым пламенем каменный пол, который начал растекаться раскаленной лужей.

— Почему? — прошептал он, только его голос эхом разнесся в звенящей тишине. — Почему я узнаю о том, что вы здесь, но меня не позвали?

Он медленно сделал шаг вперед. Затем еще, и еще, и еще. Обошел стол, заглядывая остальным богам в глаза. Те растерянно переглядывались, опускали глаза, отводили взгляд. Им стало стыдно. Они спинами чувствовали обжигающее пламя обиженного бога.

Но когда очередь дошла до совсем молодого бога, что-то пошло не так. Он не отвел взгляд, не отвернулся. Он просто смотрел в пылающие обидой и злостью глаза. Затем медленно отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола. Медленно двинулся к богу огня.

— Постой же! Он сожжет тебя! Посмотри на цвет пламени! — растерянно прошептал один из богов.

Кто-то осторожно взял бога волшебных зверей за рукав, задерживая на месте.

Он обернулся и тепло усмехнулся, мягко отстраняясь. Человеческие пальцы разжались, а рука обессилено упала вниз.

— Успокойтесь, он не причинит мне вреда, вы же знаете. — И, мягко улыбнувшись, пошел к полыхающему богу.

Он мягко ступал по каменным плитам, которые постепенно становились все горячее и горячее. Чем сильнее он приближался к богу огня, тем растерянней было его пылающее лицо.

А юный бог все шел. Его ступни давно сгорели, только обугленные кости утопали в раскаленном текучем камне. Но он тепло улыбался, хотя точно испытывал невероятную боль.

Он подошел вплотную к богу огня… и обнял его. Тихо прошептал на ухо:

— Прости нас. Мы виноваты… и мы не хотели тебя обижать… прости…

И рассыпался пеплом.

Бог огня растерянно смотрел перед собой, на цепочки следов, ведущие к нему, на остальных богов. Пепел, оставшийся на его щеке, неприятно щекотал кожу. Обиду и злость, до этого бурлившие в его человеческой крови, как ветром сдуло.

Он медленно осознал, что только что произошло. Он убил своего младшего _брата_. Убил своим огнем, который напитался его чувствами.

Говорят, негативные эмоции разжигают в душе такой огонь, который в итоге может привести к ужасающим последствиям. Что ж, весьма наглядная иллюстрация и очень печальная картина…

Бог огня сжал голову руками и рассыпался искрами.

Ветер разнес молву о произошедшем, реки нашептали и напели это людям, и с тех самых пор люди верят, что если за столом собралось тринадцать человек, то стоит накрыть и на четырнадцатого, иначе тот, кто первым встанет, вскоре умрет.

О, вижу в Ваших глазах что-то поменялось. Но что именно — это уже решать Вам, ведь я свои секреты не раскрываю.

А то, что стало с богом огня и с рассыпавшимся в пепел богом волшебных зверей — это уже совсем другая история. Костер почти догорел, угли медленно затухают, а я с Вами прощаюсь. Может, мы еще встретимся на дороге жизни.


End file.
